Scène Coupée
by Louna.Lums
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si la fin du film de Terry Gilliam (avec Heath Ledger et Matt Damon) les Frères Grimm avait été réécrite...? Et cela aurait-il changé quelque chose pour les deux acteurs...? Réponse ici...


Scène Coupée

Will était étendu sur le sol, inerte.

Ses vêtements couverts de sang et déchirés laissaient entrevoir ses épaules puissantes.

Jacob se précipita et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son frère.

- **Oh mon dieu...** Sa voix se brisa.

Garibaldi était foudroyé, debout à son côté.

Jacob approcha ses mains tremblantes du visage de son frère, si serein. Il écarta quelques mèches blondes qui lui cachaient le visage mais ne pouvait se résoudre à toucher sa peau, saisi d'une peur irrationnelle.

Will ne bougeait toujours pas.

Le cœur déchiré de Jacob sembla chuter au fond de ses entrailles.

- **Non, ce n'est pas possible...**Dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Sa tête retomba en avant, son cou sans force ne la soutenant plus. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux bleus, accrochant des reflets de cette Lune maudite tandis qu'il arrachait du corps de son frère la pique que la sorcière lui avait planté dans le coeur.

Mais rien ne se passa. Will était sans vie. À cause de lui! Son visage se contracta et ses larmes continuèrent de glisser sur son visage.

Il pris son frère dans ses bras et le souleva à demi, sa tête ballotait doucement. La fermeté du corps de Will démentait cette réalité que Jacob ne voulait pas accepter.

- **Will!** Appela-t-il avec une voie désespérée. **Will, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie!**

Il commença à le secouer, comme pour le réveiller.

- **WILL! Non...**

Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère, sanglotant doucement en le berçant d'avant en arrière.

- **Attends...** Murmura Garibaldi. **Mais... je connais cette histoire... C'est un conte de mon enfance...** Et son grotesque accent Italien donnait un aspect presque comique à une scène qui était loin de l'être. **Il n'est pas trop tard Jacob!**

Ce dernier se tourna brusquement vers lui, un espoir fou brillant dans ses yeux. Il reposa doucement son frère à terre.

- Regarde ! L'éclipse n'est pas terminée ! Le sortilège peut être brisé...par un baiser ! Un baiser d'amour véritable...

Jacob soutint son regard sombre, interdit. Puis, il se retourna lentement vers William. La beauté sereine de son corps vaincu lui serra la gorge. Garibaldi se leva, incapable de supporter tant de peine. Il se mit à arpenter les ruines morbides, laissant au jeune homme un peu de tranquillité pour rassembler ses esprits.

Jacob passa une main hésitante sous la nuque de William et se pencha lentement sur lui. Son visage droit aux traits fins scintilla sous la Lune quand l'une des larmes de Jacob tomba sur ses lèvres.

Jacob n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche si pleine de William, et un trouble violent le saisit. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres douces sur celles de William, goûtant leur chaleur salée. Il sentit Will frémir et sa bouche s'entrouvrir...

- **Coupez !** Hurla Terry Gilliam.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et s'écartèrent brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel ?! Matt, tu devais demander Angelica à sa place et Jacob était censé l'appeler ! C'est quoi ce foutoir, c'est une blague ?!

Le réalisateur était excédé, son visage rouge semblait pulser de rage. Une vague de panique submergea Heath puis se transforma en gêne.

- **Ah, désolé Terry, j'ai mal lu le scénario, je me suis planté...** Il s'ébouriffait les cheveux nerveusement.

Matt, qui avait très vite repris contenance (même si une lueur fugitive avait enflammé ses yeux quand ils avaient échangé un regard troublé) et s'époussetait.

- **Ouais, pareil, il doit y avoir une erreur de transcription. À moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise blague**. Il toussota, pas si à l'aise que ça finalement.

Terry se calma et parut se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

- **Ok, ok, les gars on remballe**, dit-il à la cantonade. **Je crois qu'on a tous eu une longue journée aujourd'hui**.

Il soupira et se tourna vers les deux acteurs. Il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et Heath eût soudain pitié de lui.

- **Bon, essayez de bosser cette scène ce soir, qu'on soit un maximum préparés parce qu'on à un gros programme demain, ok?**

- **Ok Terry**, dit Heath avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- **Ouais, pas de problème, t'en fais pas on s'en occupe**, rajouta Matt avec sincérité.

Le réalisateur eût un sourire fatigué et se passa une main sur le visage en baillant. Il tourna les talons en leur adressant un signe vague de la main.

Les deux acteurs se regardèrent. Heath avait retrouvé son expression habituelle mais Matt percevait une légère tension dans la manière dont il se tenait. Lui même avait le corps qui vibrait sans qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Heath le tira de ses réflexions en l'invitant d'un signe de tête à sortir du plateau.

- **Il me faut un verre**, annonça-t-il en souriant.

- **La même chose pour moi une fois que j'aurais retiré ce costume et cette foutue perruque**, soupira Matt.

- **J'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut**, dit Heath avec un air frondeur. Il plissa les yeux et annonça :

- **Du Whisky Écossais qui a bien dépassé ses dix ans et qui, ma foi, fait du bien par où il passe...**

Matt émit une exclamation ravie.

- **Autant pour mon costume, je ne veux pas attendre une minute de plus !**

- **Bah je te passerai quelque chose**, dit Heath et tous deux marchèrent avec entrain et de grandes enjambées vers la douce promesse de liquide ambré.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le hall marbré de l'hôtel, amusés de provoquer les regards étonnés qui les suivaient. Leurs costumes faisaient sensation.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, seuls.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Heath sentit un insidieux frisson se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le miroir latéral offrait à Matt l'image de Heath alors qu'il se surprenait à l'épier.

Son nez droit, ses hautes pommettes, les traits purs de son visage et la ferme douceur de ses lèvres lui donnaient un air d'archange sculptural. Heath retira ses favoris et sa fausse barbe avec des gestes agacés et nerveux qui rappelait ceux des chats impatients.

Matt déglutit, confus de la sécheresse de sa gorge et de son rythme cardiaque emballé. Il lui semblait que se respiration était assourdissante.

Heath le regarda soudain avec son sourire ironique si particulier, il avait l'air amusé et tendu à la fois.

- **Je ne m'habitue pas à ta blondeur.**

Matt enleva sa perruque avec des gestes maladroits, gêné.

- **ça va mieux, non ?** Demanda Heath en souriant encore une fois.

- **ça ira encore mieux quand j'aurai enlevé tout ça !**

Une lueur fugitive éclaira les yeux de Heath et Matt s'empourpra.

- **Je te comprends ! Courage, encore quelques minutes et nous recevrons le juste retour d'une dure journée de travail !** Il s'esclaffa en lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule et le frôla en s'approchant des portes. Matt ferma les yeux.

Chez Heath, toute gêne semblait s'être évaporée, il entra dans la chambre et se débarrassa de son gilet en cuir puis étira les muscles de ses épaules. Matt ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à un félin en le regardant se mouvoir alors qu'il attrapait des verres et une élégante bouteille de liquide caramel.

Il fit signe à Matt de s'assoir sur le canapé qui faisait face à une grande armoire à miroir et lui servit un verre. Matt le prit et s'assit en étirant es longues jambes avec un soupir.

Heath remplit le sien et s'assit à sa gauche en se laissant tomber.

- **Slaìnte !** S'exclama-t-il, en levant son verre.

- **Slaìnte !** Répéta Matt, il renversa la tête et laissa couler le chaud nectar couler le long de sa gorge. Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, savourant le goût exquis qui imprégnait encore ses papilles.

- **Effectivement, ça détend...** dit-il doucement. **Il est fumé, il vient des Highlands je parie, vraiment délicieux...**

- **Mmmmh...**

Ils se servirent un autre verre qu'ils burent plus lentement.

Ils commencèrent à bavarder, l'alcool leur déliant la langue avec légèreté.

Heath se leva soudain et fit passer sa chemise bouffante par dessus sa tête. La respiration de Matt s'accéléra. Son torse fin et svelte à la musculature nerveuse se soulevait et s'abaissait plus vite que la normale. Ses épaules larges contrastaient avec ses hanches étroites.

Heath surprit le regard de Matt et sourit.

- **Attends, je vais te passer quelque chose.**

Il fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit un tee-shirt portant l'effigie d'un groupe de rock que Matt ne connaissait pas et un jean délavé. Il lui lança les vêtements et lui indiqua la salle de bains d'un signe de tête.

-** Tu peux passer ça dans la salle de bains si tu veux. **Un sourire de loup lui étira les lèvres.

- **Ce n'est pas la peine**, dit Matt en le dévorant du regard.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et se leva. L'alcool lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans une autre réalité. Impressionné par sa propre audace, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, en plantant son regard au fond de ses prunelles, se perdant dans les nuances noisette, caramel, aux paillettes d'or de ses iris.

Ce dernier se passa le dos de la main sur les lèvres, il semblait affamé et ses yeux étincelaient.

Matt la chemise ouverte, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il redressa la tête avec arrogance et un sourire narquois. Son cerveau paraissait s'être arrêté.

En deux enjambées, Heath fut sur lui. Il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise - Dieu qu'elles étaient chaudes – et fit glisser le vêtement de fin coton. Matt frissonna avec délice. Heath passa une main langoureuse sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son pectoral tendu, faisant durcir son mamelon sous sa paume.

Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Matt était incapable du moindre mouvement, foudroyé par la puissance de son désir. Il se consumait à l'idée de le toucher mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Heath semblait l'avoir compris mais il le faisait languir, approchant ses lèvres sans le toucher. Il enfonça soudain les doigts dans ses cheveux et les empoigna avec force.

Matt ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Heath perdit le contrôle.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, plaquant sa bouche avec violence sur la sienne, cherchant sa langue avec furie et Matt lui répondit avec une passion désespérée.

Il se décollèrent un instant, échangeant un regard brûlant, haletants. Matt était complètement perdu.

Heath le poussa sur le canapé et se tint au dessus de lui, leurs corps se touchant presque. Matt se cambra, cherchant sa bouche. Heath la lui donna et commença à déboucler le pantalon de Matt avec fébrilité.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement étouffé. Heath quitta sa bouche et il voulut le retenir mais Heath commença à descendre dans son cou, sur son torse, son ventre et plus bas encore.

Matt enfonça ses doigts dans le canapé et se mordit le poing de l'autre main en émettant un son étranglé.

Puis ils s'abandonnèrent complètement à cette étreinte brûlante qui les emmenait plus loin qu'ils avaient jamais été...


End file.
